


Meet me on the Battlefield

by Zizz_232



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Can I add more Later?, First Work in General, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, VERY HIGH ABANDONMENT ISSUES, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizz_232/pseuds/Zizz_232
Summary: Virgil Is stranded in himself looking for revenge after his father dies but is only faced with trail and heartbreaks. He goes to spy on the inside of the enemy kingdom to reveal their plans but what is he to do? Will he learn to love people again, or will he accept his hardships as his person?





	1. Virgil's trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work of any kind! If you have some criticism, feel free to share!

Virgil ran, and god did he run. His chest heaved and his legs burned, but he kept running. He had to. He threw his head to look over his shoulder, and all he could see was his mother with open arms and a loving smile. Virgil choked on a sob and willed himself to run faster, for her sake and protection. Her scream echoed over the empty mindscape, creating an illusion that she was screaming from everywhere. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing. The screaming piercing viciously in his ears and deafening him to his terribly loud sobs. No matter what he did, the ear-splitting screams would not leave him to his peace.

He opened his eyes momentarily to find a pair of shoes at his head. As much as he knew and dreaded what was next, he raised his head. Trying to get back up, he kneeled, not having enough strength to raise himself up. As he looked up into the nostalgic eyes of his childhood friend, his breath hitched and his eyes started spilling over with tears. As his eyes blurred, the ear-splitting screams ceased to exist. As if it didn't hurt Virgil to hear it just seconds before. He watched helplessly as his friend yelled at him. Vile and disgusting words were thrown at the frozen man on the ground. The anxious man tried hard to hear his once best friend, but it fell upon deaf ears as he recognized the memory that would play before him. His friend had stopped yelling and was now gasping at the pain shooting through their abdomen from the blade plunged into him. Virgil sobbed as he tried to throw his hands to his friends now excessively bleeding wound. Virgil cried, a scream stuck in their throat at their now bloodied hands. The figure that now was on the ground with Virgil shoved him away, eyes full of disgust and pain as they said 8 fated dreadful words to Virgil, “You just had to be happy, didn't you?”

Virgil woke with a start, his chest constricting itself. He couldn’t breathe. He pulled at his clothes as if they were what was suffocating him, desperate to get a sliver of air. His breathing was awfully erratic and his heart pound in his chest. It felt like a million horses all galloping at top speed inside his ribcage. He threw himself to the edge of the bed, using the floor beneath him to ground him as he tried to calm the storm brewing in his head. Virgil tried to scan his mind for the technique he was told to do when he had nightmares like this again. His mind blanked before the rules popped into his head. 

“What are 5 things you can see?” echoed in his mind as he scanned his minuscule room. He mumbled to himself, trying to calm down, “I can see the sun, peering down on my cot. I can see the uniform his uniform in the corner of the room. Red, I can see red-” His breath quickened faster upon his dream flashing in his view. His memory betraying him and flooding into his surroundings without his consent.

For once in a long time, Virgil was laughing and enjoying himself despite what his conscious yelled at him. He could hide away, ruin the mood with a bad joke or just run away; but he decided against it for preference of this joyful feeling that rippled through his chest every time he laughed, ignoring the ever-growing pit in his stomach with every giggle. Devon yelled out to Virgil as they ran through the field, both of them ignoring the duties of being knights if only just for a day. Virgil was a mage from The Kingdom of Zenus, sent to spy on the neighboring enemies, the Kingdom of Kovia. Virgil was sent to Kovia while he was still young but he would still be placed in their ever-growing kingdom’s force to take over others. He had taken temporary residence in Kovia and was promptly placed as a knight on their forces, all the better for him to spy on them. He quickly became friends with Devon, a fellow knight who now ran alongside him in the wide-stretched meadow.

“Come on Virgil! You gotta keep up! You’ll drop out of the high-tier knights if you keep this up” Devon yelled at him, laughing as he looked back at the exasperated Virgil. Virgil was out of breath, yes, but not from running; this is the most he had ever let himself smile and laugh since he was a little child with his father. He had joined his kingdom’s fight because his father was one of the first to fall when the once allied kingdom initiated a war between the two. Both the Zenus and the Kovia Kingdoms had allied together for over 150 years after the Zenus Prince and Kovia Princess were wed to unite the two Kingdoms who had been fighting in that time as well. Even with their marriage, people still despised the other kingdom despite their attempt at the alliance. The people were always at war even if the kingdoms weren’t; which is why Virgil came in to spy on them. He took on the huge responsibility to both avenge his father and save his kingdom from domination now that Kovia has started taking over other neighboring kingdoms with brute force. 

“You say that and yet, I just passed you” Virgil laughed as he passed the other, clearly reveling in the mood set by both of them. While he was 21 and Devon was 22 at this time, they had been friends for about 6 years; if you could call them that. Devon had taken a liking to Virgil upon his arrival into the Prodigy Division, which is what they called the mages that joined the knight ranks of the Kovia Kingdom. Devon spent every ounce of his free time trying to be friendly to Virgil; Virgil found him to be an absolute annoyance. Virgil at first just ignored him, lost in his strategy to find the plans of the kingdom with his quick climb in ranks. It was about 9 months in that Virgil finally noticed the strange man’s prospect to become his friend for whatever reason. The anxious teen at this time found it appalling that someone wanted to be his friend- Had they not known what has happened to everyone that cared for him? He’d surely heard the rumors and the people that murmured about him when he passed. Virgil spent 3 years trying to avoid and deter him from the man that was known as Virgil, almost desperate to not hurt another person. It was when Virgil had nearly fallen on death’s doorstep that Devon backed off a little, but he took care of Virgil when there was no one else to care for him. Virgil truly believed this man wanted to be his friend, despite the things that had been said about him. Virgil stopped avoiding him and slowly grew to enjoy his company- but you would never hear him say that to anyone. It was around Virgil’s 21st birthday that he finally let the man be his friend, despite every muscle that urged him to run away from the man. Before the man’s 21st birthday he had no friends and less than a few moments of happiness. Just three weeks before they started frolic in the meadows you would have never seen them talking to each other, much less than laughing and joking with each other. Virgil has spent those three weeks carefully planning how he could possibly use their relationship to help him advance and how to carefully distance himself from sharing too much of himself.

“Pfft, you think I didn't let you in front of me, which is what I truly find funny!” Devon exclaimed to him, making a huge gesture that he was honestly known to do at this point.

“And who said I couldn’t outrun you, after all, I beat you in our traveling course” Virgil smirked at the playfulness between them, it was truly something he would never get used to.

Devon scoffed as he stared at the others back before using all of his speed to go and tackle the man that previously ran past him. They both fell to the ground laughing as they tumbled into the flowers that had so delicately grown here. They stay on the floor of the earth as they giggled over the small piece of the world just for the two of them to enjoy. As much as Virgil may have enjoyed this, he had to stop it before he ended up like everyone else. Virgil cleared his throat and sat up, pushing the other off him. 

“How dare you?!” Devon screeched as he rolled into the dirt, getting dirt all over his once neat and tidy uniform

“You tackled me, it’s only fair that something happens to you,” Virgil mumbled out, trying to suppress a giggle from crossing his face. He has had plenty of fun to last his lifetime, he needed to end this, now.

“Why did you want to become a knight? You must have done it for a reason” Virgil blurted out, instantly cringing at how placid it sounded. He could have carried his soul in that question but it would never show to others.

“You ruin my uniform, then you ask me why I became a knight?? That is extremely rude Voyd, you should know that” Devon kinda laughed out before going strangely silent; Devon never went silent, even on the most serious topics. Something must have been wrong because for once Devon was the most serious he had ever seen him. Devon spoke up again briefly “I joined for a single reason, only one”

The pause hung heavy in the air but neither one would back down for the preference of letting this slide. It seemed like a decade past by the time he spoke up again “I want to destroy the Zenus once and for all” 

Virgil’s blood ran cold at the declaration, it wasn’t very far from his reason for spying on Kovia but the malice in those words made him freeze on the spot. Devon sat up from his dirt riddled spot, trying to get some dirt off of his uniform. 

“What about you Voyd? You must have a reason as well to ask a question like that” Virgil started to freak out, of course, he couldn’t tell this man the true reason why he joined. Virgil took a moment to evaluate his answer, trying to put truth in his words but at the same time hide he came here to spy on them

“Why I came to be a Knight? To sum it into few words, my father died was one of the first on to die on the frontlines. I want to avenge him, for he died to protect his cause, to protect me.” Virgil barely spoke over a whisper, hoping Devon wouldn’t hear him over the wind that flows around them.

“With a reason like that, mine sounds kind of stupid” Devon laughed out, trying to lighten the mood. He really had a problem with being serious, but it was understandable. If you let the seriousness of every situation take over you, you would be a thoughtless being with a constant sense of urgency.

Virgil stood up, looking over the horizon to try and tell the time, taking into consideration the strict curfew the Kovia Kingdom has; and the visitor he had coming soon. He would be here any minute- oh god no. “Devon, you need to go. Now.” The urgency left his tongue before he could stop it, panic clearly crossing his face. If they faced each other one of them would die, no doubt about it.

Devon instantly picked up in the change of pace that Virgil carried himself with, “Voyd, what’s going on” Devon tried hard to read the panicking man before him, standing up to face him. It was too late, by the time Devon stood the higher knight of Zenus was already nearing their position. 

Virgil could have cried, he nearly did. “Damn it, just hide-” Virgil shoved him into a condense bush. Devon was about to yell at him until he saw the uniform of a Zenus knight. The man before both of them was built like a giant, brown eyes gleaming and blond hair just barely coming out from under his helmet. Suppressing a growl, he readied his sword. He would have jumped out if he hadn’t seen the taller man hug his anxious friend even if he didn’t want any contact.

“Virgil, lord it’s good to see you.” His voice was a deep baritone, it was almost soothing to listen to. The mysterious man released Voyd- He called him Virgil. The thought barely registered in Devon’s mind as he watched the two interact

“Boy, what’s wrong? You look ready to cry. Did something happen in the Kingdom?” His voice instantly went into soothing the boy before him, trying to pull him into another hug. Virgil quickly moved away from him to avoid any further contact.

“I’m fine Milo, Just thinking of father again. I miss him so” Virgil tried hard to make his voice even and not show the panic that laced his veins just a moment ago.

Milo spoke softly, “Oh, Of course, that’s why you would be sad. I apologize my tiny friend” Milo laughed at his own joke, he looked like a friendly giant.

Virgil glared at him before speaking again, “Is there anything you need me to find out or do you just want the little info I gathered since your last visit.” Virgil kept himself steady in his speech, showing no form of the man hiding in the bushes

Milo gave him a fond smile, definitely a friendly giant. “Always to the point, aren’t you little one? Try and find out who is being attacked next, we will try and aid who we can. We will eventually beat the Kingdom of Kovia with your help, my friend”

Devon had enough of this, “You bastard” Milo readied his sword as Devon rose out of the bush. “You absolute bastard” Virgil shrank back, this was gonna end badly. “You’ve been operating under the enemy!! What kind of person does that!? I trusted you and this is what happens!?” Devon was seething. Virgil didn’t want this, he tried to make him hide! Why couldn’t he just stay hidden and deal with this after Milo left? “Devon wai-” Devon abruptly cut him off “NO! You will either pay by my sword or the Kingdom’s wrath” Milo moved where he protected Virgil with his form. 

Milo’s voice turned lethal as he faced towards Devon, no longer the soft baritone from before. “Virgil will be doing neither, you vile creature.” Milo took the fighting stance, ready to fully protect Virgil. Virgil now had tears flowing, someone was gonna die and he would be to blame. Why was he so stupid?!

Virgil croaked out against the flowing tears, “Milo stop, please! No one has to die here. Why do you protect me!? You could spend your life better not having to deal with me anymore!” Virgil yelled at him, ready to fully give himself over to protect Milo at that moment.

Milo threw a stern but loving look over his shoulder, “Because boy, you are like a son to me, even if you do not believe me. You need to learn tha-” Milo’s eyes flew wide as a sword went through his body. The sword that stuck out of his back was pulled out as he fell to his knees. The blood soaking his uniform but it didn’t matter now. Virgil tried desperately to stop the bleeding but it just kept flowing. He stared at his protector- Protector, another person would die protecting him. Virgil sobbed as he tried to keep a hold on Milo’s life, using what power he had as a mage. His power was interrupted as he was kicked back onto the field. Had he really just moments ago enjoyed himself in this field? He should have never let himself have fun, it always leads to a bad ending for him and his loved ones. 

“You really have screwed up this up Virgil” Virgil never knew that his name could be said with so much venom, it almost made his head spin. “You could have enjoyed your life here. We had the life of luxury and you decided we weren’t good enough for you and you conspired with the enemy! We could have taken over all of the kingdoms together!” Devon was yelling at him, the words vile and disgusting in his ears. How had this man done nothing but good to Virgil in the years they had known each other? Letting the words fall off of his conscious, he readied his sword as his ‘friend’ advanced towards him.

“You could have spent years in the safety of the kingdom, but nooooooooo. What happened to you wanting to avenge your father, Virgil? You joined our forces to avenge your Father did you not?” Devon was getting dangerously close but Virgil made no movement, the man before him still wasn’t close enough.

“I joined your forces to avenge my father because he died to your knights. I vowed to take down the Kovia Kingdom for what they did to my kingdom” Virgil spat at him before he could register what he was saying. Devon’s whole body flared at Virgil’s words. Devon shoved his foot onto Virgil’s chest, knocking all of the air out of his chest. Virgil wheezed, trying to grab at the air

“You ungrateful brat, you should be begging for mercy. I could have let you save your friend here but you decided better than that.” Devon raised his sword but before he could use the momentum to swing down on Virgil, a sword was impaled into his chest.

Milo was barely on his feet but he had gotten up and shoved the sword into Devon before he could swing at Virgil. “Make sure they are dead first,” Milo said, just barely above a whisper as Devon dropped his sword, it falling directly beside Virgil’s arm. The sword has made a nasty cut but that didn’t matter now. Virgil hissed at the pain, on instinct trying to heal himself up. 

Devon croaked out before he perished “You just had to be happy, didn’t you?” He would have said more but Devon fell limply to the ground, the life already gone from his eyes.

Virgil could have cried and cheered at the same time. He got up to help to his friendly giant but Milo fell onto the ground, fast. “MILO!” Virgil screeched as he desperately tried to catch his friend but it was too late. With little light in his hazel eyes, Milo reached out to his beloved friend

“Enjoy your life little man. You need more happiness in your existence.” Virgil cried as his protector closed his eyes, losing the two people that had even relatively enjoyed Virgil and his presence.

Virgil gasped as he came out of his memory, his chest heaved at the memory. His face was now flushed and wet but he had no control over that. That particular memory had been 3 years ago but he still had night terrors and flashbacks from the event often. He came back from the event bloody and void of emotion. He explained the situation to the higher-ups with a little twist. He had exclaimed to them how he had taken down a spy from a neighboring kingdom as well as a bulking knight, explaining the uniform in full detail so they would know a 2nd in command had been taken down. The kingdom commended him immediately, promoting him higher for his act of bravery. Virgil now had the constant flow of who they were going to attack, and when; but at what cost? Virgil had lost his father figure and as screwed up as he was, his friend. Virgil made himself dull to the fact as he proceeded to inform his home of the attacks that planned to commence. The only reason he let his emotions free now was that they finally got an edge on Kovia, after the many years of informing them. They had prepared for a huge battle in the Kingdom of Dolthar and when they arrived, the people of Dolthar were waiting for them. The combined efforts of the kingdoms Zenus and Dolthar were enough to weaken all further advances onto weaker kingdoms who could barely defend themselves. Zenus attempted to create a peace treaty between Kovia but they quickly declined the offer. They would take the high road while they rebuilt their force. That is what people feared most about it. Virgil spent most of his time observing the knights and maintaining their schedule. With this, he could properly give warning to other kingdoms and make sure they didn’t go off the radar with impulse moves.

Virgil took a moment to remember to focus on now. He needed to calm down first, where was he? His personal room in the palace, which he had gotten after they were momentarily beaten at Dolthar. What time of day was it? He wearily got up and went to check the window of his room. The sun was barely rising so about 10 minutes before he had to oversee training of the newer recruits. He grumbled before rushing to get ready, throwing his armor on so that he could still have the look of a professional. He approached the door momentarily before reaching for his handheld mirror to straighten the mess that was his hair. He took a deep breath to steady the leftover nerves from his nightmare and the flashback. Feeling like he could finally face people again he strolled out of his room, moving immediately to the training fields. He would have been on time if he hadn’t seen the red garments of his kingdom on a struggling prince. How did Kovia capture their prince? This wouldn’t end well

“Guards, could you please tell me where you are taking this man?” Virgil called out to them, approaching at an impressive pace. He had no times for these games but he knew he would have to help a fellow Zenusin sooner or later. Virgil glanced over the Prince, the man looked familiar but he couldn’t place it.

The guards holding the prince, stuttering to a stop as they faced their higher- up. They would know better than to avoid his question, he was known to take vengeance on disobedience. “To the cells, sir. We caught him walking the ground unpermitted.” This caught Virgil’s attention. Nearing the struggling man, strange, the man seemed to struggle more when he approached. 

Virgil took a stronghold of his jaw, making him face him. “Why are you on the grounds? Whom must you speak to and what kingdom do you fare from?” Feigning ignorance, Virgil questioned the man. Virgil held a strict glare, he only glared when he wanted something and by golly, he was going to get what he wanted from this man.

The Prince froze in his grasp, almost looking hurt when he asked what Kingdom he came from. “I come from Zenus, I wish to speak to one of your higher-ups. I came searching for a man. I cannot remember his name but it started with a V? Like Verge or something varying like that.”

Virgil forced his mouth shut with a slight spell before moving his attention to the guards. “Take him to the cells, He must not talk to anyone but me. Is that understood?” If looks could kill he would have wiped the entire castle with his stare. The guards cowered before him, nodding vigorously. Virgil looked back at the prince squished into his hands, hiding his nervous and curious expression, he smirked. The Prince before him didn’t know what was going to happen to him so shrank back from his hand. Virgil gave him a once-over before sending the guards back on their quest. 

“Oh bollocks, I’m late now,” he growled to himself as he hurried to the training grounds. He never liked watching them train but he would admit it could give them the upper hand when fighting against them.


	2. Roman on an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is caught between a rock and a hard place, only to find who he was looking for; and then to scare him off... Will Roman finish his mission?

The Prince had spent most of the night trying to avoid the guards, only to run straight into one’s chest as soon as daylight lit the grounds. He silently cursed to himself when he got captured, knowing where he would be heading. The guard met up with another guard to ensure the prince couldn’t escape, he may be a prince but he could be very deadly. They removed the weapons from his person so he could not surprise attack them, which was understandable. He tried endlessly to escape out of their arms as they headed to the castle for the cells. He struggled as they approached the humongous castle, and struggled, even more, when a not-so-mysterious man approached. He knew immediately who the man was and wanted away from him immediately.

“Guards, could you tell me where you are taking this man?” The words echoed in his mind, seeming to endlessly loop in his ears. He was gonna die without being able to fulfill his mission. He pulled his arm closer to himself before throwing himself outwards, damn these guards and their strength. He needed to get away!

“To the cells, sir. We caught him sneaking around the ground unpermitted,” as the man advanced toward him, he thrashed against the guards. Tears pricked at his eyes but he would show that to none of them. The man grabbed hold his chin with a great force and he froze. He knew very well that he was a mage and while he knew nothing of his power, he must have something immense to be in the position that he looks like he has taken to quite well.

“Why are you on my grounds? Whom must you speak to and what kingdom do you fare from?” The man barked at him. Roman probably would have flinched if he wasn’t frozen to his spot, if not from his tone then from his glare. His intense glare could have been enough to kill him. He regained his voice despite this to answer him before he could be questioned further by their higher-up.

“I come from Zenus, I wish to speak to one of Kovia’s higher-ups. I came searching for a man. I cannot remember his name for the life of me but it most certainly started with a V. Like a Verge or something varying off of that. It was such a unique and pretty name to hear, wish I could remember and tell you...” He trailed off of his rambling. Wait, he meant to keep talking, he could have remembered! He could no longer utter a word or even yell at the guards to release him from their strong grasp. He tried to struggle again but his energy seemed to be draining from him despite the fact he felt fine just moments before and had fought the guards all the way here. Maybe he lost all of his energy and will to fight as he had struggled against the guards all the way here.

The higher-up turned back to the guards before speaking again, the prince no longer in his attention. He would have been visibly pleased about this fact but he still couldn’t speak his mind with perhaps a witty remark of staring at prince charming for too long. He could almost feel pity for the guards holding him when he saw the daggers they were getting from the man glaring before them now. “Take him to the cells, he must not speak to another soul except mine, he will be dealt with by only me. Is that understood?” 

The voice that seemed to echo around them felt like ice shards and it sent electrifying pains down his spine. He could feel the fear and anxiety that radiated off of the guards as they vigorously nodded at him, not want to disobey a direct order from their higher-up. The man smirked as he held his chin. The prince in his hands tried to shrink away from him and his touch, he had enough of this scrutiny already. Not only could he not escape them but he couldn’t speak to anyone but the man that seemed to be smirking devilishly down at him. Fearing what could happen if he spoke to another soul, he silently vowed to only speak to him, for fear of himself and anyone he talked to. The higher-up seemed to take a moment to look him over before sending the guards on their way.

He didn’t notice how his shoulders had been extremely tense until the line of sight was broken from the higher-up when he slumped into the guards with a miniscule amount of fight left in him. What had the man done to him? It seems to be that he drained every little ounce of his energy with a single touch. The bastard! Maybe he could rest a moment as soon as he got into a cell. The fact he had spent most of the night trying to sneak around on the enemy grounds helped absolutely none for his exhaustion.

They eventually reached the cells after some good minutes of walking, throwing Prince Ambrose into the cells. Before the guards left, one of them wished him good luck and the other patted him on the back, which was never a good sign. Both of them giving him a look of sympathy, they left. Leaving him to rest, which he seriously needed for whatever reason. He pondered what could happen next, not knowing what could very well happen.

Was he known to torture people? Do they have a specific thing for trespassers? What if he had a torture dungeon? Or maybe he is just misunderstood...? Most likely not. He could be color blind! How untrustworthy is that; he could be less than kind! He could hate my kingdom and punish me for it! He could kill me for just walking on their grounds, he was royally screwed.

These thoughts continued to flow through his brain as he slowly drifted to sleep, steadily filling his head with little tidbits and fuzzy observations. Was there a glimmer of interest in the higher’s eyes when he looked the prince over or was it malice? He looked intrigued about the conversation and looked slightly scared when the prince tried to mention a name. Did he know them? Were they in trouble because of him now? ‘I- I have to save them’ was one of the last thoughts that went through his head as he finally dozed off, too tired to try and keep thinking about it.

 

Roman awoke with a shake of his shoulders, a Kovia guard’s uniform in his face. Instincts flared and he immediately shoved the guard away, any form of sleep leaving him as he took a fighting stance to prepare for what was coming his way. The guard in question moved his hand to his sword but made no further movement as a hand flew to his shoulder. The prince’s face filled with regret as he looked to their faces, seeing a new guard and the higher-up from yesterday. He took in his surroundings as yesterday took its place in his mind. He tried to speak his dearest apologizes, but no sound would come out- oh that’s right, he couldn't utter a word under whatever spell had been placed on him.

The higher whispered something into the guard's ears, trying to be discrete as possible and failing miserably. By the look on the guard's face, it was either he was in trouble or he would be in trouble if he stayed any longer. The guard scurried off to god knows where and the higher advanced towards the prince. Roman seemed to have felt something release inside himself, letting his vocals expand to his heart’s extent; but he remained silent. He still had no idea what was going on around him so he spoke nothing but silence.

The man in front of the Prince cleared his throat and conjured himself a chair so that he could sit level with the other. “What is your name princey? You clearly come from Zenus but I can’t place your face, and you came looking for Virgil. What business do you have with him?” The higher seemed entirely too keen on the subject, he needed answers.

“For your first question, I am Prince Roman Ambrose; and I never told you his actual name, how did you know?” Roman laid out a partial answer for him, he wouldn’t give his purpose until he knew it would help his mission.

The man seemed to freeze as if he made a grave mistake, did he just give away a crucial piece of information? He cleared his throat to make himself seem to process the information that was just given to him. After a moment the man seemed to mumble “Ambrose, Ambrose, Ambrose, Where have I heard that before? The king wasn’t an Ambrose so I don’t understand how you would be a Prince-” The man studied Roman for a moment, trying to place where he knew his face. He looked away, seeming to study the walls as his thoughts swam.

Something seemed to click in his head before placing his attention back onto Roman. “Ambrose took over for the King, didn’t he? It would make sense, the king was ill and had no sons, the closest thing he had to descendants was his royal advisor.” Roman’s mouth fell open, only people of the kingdom knew about the king having a sickness. How in the hell could he have known?

The higher-up seemed to sense his confusion but made no move to ease it, “So you never told me why you wanted to reach this Virgil person so much, I know you desperately want to reach him if you were willing to come onto our land to find him.” The man reasoned, knowing full well both of them wouldn’t going anywhere fast.

Roman quickly made a decision, opting out to try and get information from the man while he could. “Maybe I’ll tell you after you give me your name and where you have placed him, I know he is here somewhere,” Roman snarled, he wasn’t giving anything more than he needed. 

The man chuckled at him, finding himself in quite the peculiar predicament. “How about… I let you free after you tell me why you want him and then I will tell you both my name and where he is.” He was good at bargaining, Roman would admit, but he wasn't giving up on his purpose here just yet! He still had a mission he would protect with his life, it was one of the many things people enjoyed about him; he was determined to a fault.

“Even if you were true to your word, I can’t tell you why,” Roman conceded, he couldn’t betray his kingdom just because he was locked up. He had given an oath to his advisors he would find Virgil for them but he would never share that to him.

The man tried holding a glare against him, but with a defeated huff he gave in. “I will make an exception here for you at this moment. You seem to have a truthful and trusting aura but you must never tell another soul of this. I shouldn’t be telling you myself but if it tells me why you came” The man carefully took off his gauntlets, setting them aside. “Damn things are chafing again, I will need new ones at once if I’m going to be using magic like this again…” he mumbled, rubbing his wrists.

“The name I use here is Voyd, but my birth name is Virgil, so Virgil is therefore right in front of you. I was surprised to hear you bring up my name in all honesty. I would have thought people forgot that name with how long it has been since they sent someone to pick up information” Virgil has explained as if it was a small fact. Did he not realize the importance of that very fact he just gave to Roman?

Roman looked away from the man as he stilled completely, processing the information he was just given. It made sense that their spy would a higher-up, wouldn’t it? It also made sense as to why he would try and keep people silent when talking about his original name. Roman chuckled as he saw all the pieces come together. He was seriously stupid to not see how it all fit together earlier!

Virgil was taken aback as the man chuckled though, why would he laugh at that? Did he not believe him? What if this man was another spy!? He could have just doomed his entire conquest with just that little detail. He didn’t even know why the man wanted to reach him, this could literally kill him. His breathing quickened as his thoughts took over his sense. He just gave up his identity without even knowing if this guy was truly from Kovia. 

Roman would have laughed off the entire situation of apparent misunderstandings if the man in front of him hadn’t started panicking. Roman momentarily freak himself out before taking action to calm the man. “Hey. Hey, look at me, Voyd. Virgil, look at me.” Roman went to reach for him but removed it quickly as the man jerked away. All mighty above help him- 

Roman bit his lip before speaking again, “Virgil, please. I need you to focus on me; focus on my voice.” He could only help so much but he’s done this before when he was a young child; he would have to make them pull focus away from the current problem that had them panicked.

Virgil gripped at his chainmail, trying to pull it away from his body as he tried to focus on Roman, feeling an odd sense of nostalgia rising in him. Roman, Roman, what about Roman? He is also from Zenus, he’s a prince. He stared at the princely garb that dawned on the man, seeing in clear vision every stitch and pattern woven into it. The insignia on his chest was slightly different from the one he used to remember from his days in the kingdom. It looked like a castle beside the ocean, being cast down on by the sun overhead. Moving his view away from the kingdom’s emblem, he fully registered exactly what the man was wearing. He wore an exquisite sash that properly fit his form, hugging his shoulders and waist but hung loosely around his chest, seeming impossible in hindsight but it never crossed his mind. It looked good on the man despite the situation at hand.

Roman felt embarrassed at such imposing eyes but he held his ground, “Virgil, you can hear me right?” Virgil looked up into his face and nodded, feeling lost in his eyes. “Okay, good, try to control your breathing, match it with mine,” He made his breath loud and apparent for him, giving him the distraction that he seriously needed.

Virgil made sure to force his breathing to match, getting lost in the eyes before him. He knew this man, but how? His hazel eyes felt like a deep forest, ever enticing and mysterious with every exploration. Virgil could have spent years staring but he felt himself calming and looked away from him, he had looked at him enough. He stood from his spot, feeling at unease now. He spoke again, but it was almost hollow now. “Now you know who I am, tell me why you wanted me,” He distanced himself from his words, wanting only answers now. He didn’t want to be here anymore but he had to get the answers the prince held.

Roman wanted to reach out and comfort him but that would never happen in his state now. He was good at reading people when he needed to and now all he could see was a broken boy before him. Roman’s heart broke for him but there was nothing he could do now. All he could do now is answer the questions for him. “They wanted to bring you home. They felt you had spent too much time here and they wanted you home.” Roman explained to him. “They wanted you to get as much info you can get in the next month and finally come home.”

Virgil stared at Roman, not glaring or searching, just staring at him. Although he kept his distance, Roman could see almost a deep yearning in his stare; as if he had waited to hear those words for a hundred years. How long had he been here and suffered alone because he took on this mission? Roman stood to face him head-on, he took a few careful steps towards Virgil with his hand outstretched. “Let me stay here with you until your objective is over. Let me stay with you”

Virgil’s gaze looked broken as he contemplated the offer, wanting someone to be near him now but at the same time, he doesn’t want the man in front of him dying because of him like everyone else he came close to. He took a long time deciding, his eyes going between his hand to his face; he almost needed reassurance that he could accept the offer the prince gave.

Roman seemed to pick up on his insecurity so he moved closer to the man even if he backed away, knowing he was scared he was slow in his approach. He placed his hands over the others shaking ones, moving them to where he would hold them. “It’s okay to let me stay with you, Virgil. I won’t be going anywhere without you beside me,” Roman put as much sincerity in his words as possible to try and convince the other to let him stay. He would make it his life’s goal to make the smaller man happy

Virgil’s nerves felt like they were engulfed in flames, his senses going into overdrive to tell him he was being touched; he couldn’t take it. His skin burned under his touch and all he could feel was the few calluses of the prince rubbing into his skin. Virgil went into a completely defensive state of mind, immediately rebuilding the wall that had been slightly chipped a moment ago. He yanked himself away from the man to avoid the ghostly burns on his skin. “DON’T TOUCH ME!!” He screeched at him, making the prince flinch away from him. The invisible flames that seemed to lick at his hands stop being as hurtful but it still scorched his skin. 

Virgil bolted from the cell that held the prince, not bothering to lock it up because he said he would let the prince go. Not that he cared if he left or not, He could go jump in front of the next horse he saw; he didn’t care. He needed a place he could solidify his mind back to his perfect mold, as perfect as it could be at least. Solitude was a must as he searched for the stables. The stables could both provide a distraction and the solitude he needed. His mind trying to both overwork his limbs as he sprinted to the last known location of the stables and overwork his state of consciousness into a state of frenzy he very much did not enjoy. 

Roman sat stunned as he stared at the cell door that was left open to him. He could easily leave, he delivered the message, didn’t he? His mission was over and while he had a sense of relief to have gotten it done, he recognized the feeling of dread filling him to the brim despite his accomplishment. Could he really just leave the broken man that was shattered in front of him to suffer alone while he concluded his conquest that already took up forever in this boy’s life? He could barely register the fact he was walking out of the cell as he mulled over his thoughts. He looked back and forth between the exit and the way the man went, actually considering staying with him as a prisoner until they could go home together; so he could protect him. Going home now would mean everyone would know he succeeded in his mission but it also meant leaving the broken man behind. Staying here could result in helping Virgil with every problem he’s ever faced, even starting a friendship; but staying meant the risk of both of them being captured for keeping surveillance on the lethal kingdom. Roman shook the thoughts out of his mind as he dashed after the speedy spy that left him moments before. It took him more than a couple minutes to get out of the castle, going in circles more than a couple times trying to get out. After he got out of the maze that was a castle he set himself into full observation mode. He tried hard to see footprints in the dirt but it had been quite a moment since it rained so any trace of his boot would be kicked up with a simple puff of wind. Huffing over his situation, he tried to think like the guard, a guard who had every secret and passageway. He knew exactly where he could go to find people and where to find the peace he would want right now. Where would it be quiet? Where could he go for silence? Better question, what would be out of commission until they build up the kingdom again? 

Roman slowed to a walk as he searched for a spot he could hide. He was still a prince of Zenus who had been captured, walking in forbidden enemy territory once again. Wait, where exactly was he? Roman quickly looked around him to survey where he had off ventured to in the search for Virgil. He quickly glanced around only to have met face-to-face with a man covered in smudge marks and had a scar that slashed viciously across his left cheek. 

Roman screeched to the high heavens as he ran further into the blacksmith for a blade of some type. He quickly snatched up a dagger and took onto the defensive as he held it between him and the man. The dagger wasn’t all that bad, it was definitely looked fantastic and it felt great in his hands weight-wise but that was for another time. He was quite glad he had some guard training before he was named a prince as he prepared himself for a fight.

The man before him was clearly shocked as to what was unfolding before him before holding his hands up in surrender before a fight even ensued. “I’m not looking for a fight, I’m just the assistant!” He exclaimed in a panicked voice. Roman kept his guard up as scanned for an exit, only one he could see was just behind the man. The man fumbled as he lowered his hands before spoke again, only making roman be more on alert than before. “Are you hungry? You aren’t from here and outsiders don’t get rations, even if you could you can’t cook it. You probably are looking for something to be in here while the festival is going on, can I help you?” The man was suddenly excited about helping him. Who exactly was this guy and why was he so open to a newcomer?

Roman lowered the blade slightly as his stomach growled at the thought of food, certainly interested since he hadn’t had food for quite a moment if he thought about it. “So you are hungry! I can give you some of the food I made if you want some! Just give me a moment,” The man moved away from the exit as he went to fetch the nearly fresh bread for the mysterious man who stumbled across his lord’s blacksmith. Roman’s eyes quickly dashed between the exit and the man, clearly hungry but he wanted to be back out to look for Virgil. The prince internally groaned as he lowered the weapon but kept it in his hand just in case this man wasn’t as open as he seemed. Virgil would still be in the kingdom after he ate, right?

The man seemed way to bubbly to comprehend. He was an intruder, why didn’t the man do anything to get him to leave? “Oh sorry, I’m Patton! What is your name?” Roman could have laughed about how this guy jumped from emotion to emotion.

Roman went to follow in the man’s footsteps as he thought about if he would be truthful or not. “My name?” He could literally dash out without responding to the man, but doing so would constitute no food until he found Virgil. “Uh, Roman, or p-prince Ambrose, either works” Roman cursed himself for his stutter as thoughts ran through his head. This guy could be an absolute nutjob and he just gave him his name.

Patton seemed to stare at him in awe for just a moment, before glancing away with a flustered blush, as if he did something wrong from looking at the prince. “Sorry, I’ve never met a prince before, it’s an honor!” Patton gushed as he handed the prince some of his bread, trying to contain his excitement as he bounced in his spot. 

Roman relaxed slightly as he saw the earnest expression that crossed onto the man’s face. He gladly took the food and bit into it, savoring the sweet bread on his taste buds. “All mighty above, this is delicious! Where did you get it?” Roman quickly took more of the bread into his mouth, it was absolutely divine!

Patton looked back at him, his eyes shining more so than they were before. “I made it! Do you really, really like it? I tried a new recipe because my lord didn’t like the bread I made last time. He gets mad when he doesn’t like the food…” Patton lost his glimmer for a moment before it returned to his ever bright eyes. “I can’t believe a prince likes my bread!”

Roman just barely could speak his words as he chewed on the bread, “Is absolulie diveyen!” Roman quickly got himself together as he swallowed the food, “It’s absolutely divine, and if you could, leave the prince thing between us. I’m looking for someone and I can’t draw attention to myself,” Roman gave him an apologetic look before throwing the last of the bread into his mouth, pleasantly cheerful about the sweet bread.

Patton seemed to flatten at the fact he couldn’t tell anyone he met a prince but gave the man a smile anyway. “Of course, anything to help out, your majesty,” he giggled out, taking a look out of the nearest window. “If you need, you can come back here for food if you can’t find your friend! I’m always happy to help out when I can. Do you know where to start looking for him?” The bubbly man inquired, looking for a way he could help more.

Roman blanked, thinking it over. Where could he start looking for Virgil? Where would Virgil run to after what happened? If he was panicking he would want silence right? So either the spot farthest away from the festival or a place that was quiet most of the time. “Well, the only thing I can think of is a quiet place, perhaps a place guard would have access to,” Roman told him, wondering where he could be. 

Patton gave a contemplative look before saying anything, “Maybe the horse stables? Most places always have people there but with our kingdom out of the war commission, the horse stables would be mostly empty! Only the horses would be there if he was looking for silence,” Patton’s two-sense was actually a pretty sound observation, Roman is kind of surprised he didn’t think of it. 

“Wow, thank you! I would have never thought about that. I didn’t ev-” Before Roman could finish his statement of gratitude a loud crash came from the front of the blacksmith.


End file.
